Untouched
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Stefonnie. "I'm on edge. It's all I think about, Stefan. I can't get myself off and I can't stop thinking about sex." I finally finished. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I didn't know who else to come to." I whispered. "Do you want me to help you?" He offered.


**A/N: This was inspired by **_**The Ways We Fall **_**by RealityDidMeIn. (I have permission.) If you're a **_**Lost Girl **_**fan, you should definitely check it out. **

**Also, Silas isn't an issue in this. For the purpose of this fic, just pretend he's vacationing in Hawaii or something. Jeremy isn't dead, but he and Bonnie are not dating. Elena does have her emotions turned off and is in NY with Damon and Rebekah. Stefan and Elena are no longer together and are not pining after each other, right now. Klaus is bothering Caroline somewhere and Tyler and Hayley are MIA… I think that covers everything. Without further ado…**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Untouched" – The Veronicas**

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got, 'cause I can't wait anymore, more, more.  
Don't even talk about the consequence, 'cause right now you're the only thing that makes any sense to me.  
_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think, 'cause you're the only one on who's on my mind.  
I'll never, ever let you leave me.  
I'll try to stop time forever; never wanna hear you say goodbye, bye, bye._

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much, that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched, right now.  
Need you so much, somehow I can't forget you.  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.'  
~*.*~_

* * *

I paced outside the Salvatore boarding house. Should I be here? No, probably not. Do I want to be doing this? Abso-fucking-lutely not. This is the last place that I want to be right now, but I can't think of anyone else that can help me. I've racked my brain and come up with nada. It would be too weird to come to Matt with something like this. He's like my brother from another mother.

I knocked on the boarding house door, before I lost my nerve. I stood there, trying to get my breathing under control. I can already feel myself chickening out. I can't do this. I should just go. I turned to leave, when I heard the door open behind me. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath.

"Bonnie? Is everything okay?" Stefan asked me. I spun around.

"No one is in danger." I assured him. He nodded slowly, but eyed me nervously. "Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, moving out of the doorway for me. I tried to ignore how good he smelled when I walked passed him. I tried and _**failed**_. "Do you want something to drink?" He offered. I nodded, quickly.

"Anything with a kick to it would be great." I told him.

"Okay. Do you want to sit down and I'll pour our drinks?" He suggested. I nodded, not entirely trusting my voice. I sat down on the couch and stared at my feet. God, this is awkward and I haven't even said anything, yet. Time crawled by, as Stefan got the drinks. He handed me a tumbler of bourbon and sat down across from me.

"Thank you." I thanked him, before taking a sip. The alcohol burned my throat, but the heat was a welcome one. I downed the rest, before setting then empty glass on the floor next to me.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Bonnie?" Stefan asked me, softly. I looked up at him, still trying not to wig out.

"Are we alone?" I asked him. He nodded. "I don't even know how to say this." I hesitated.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan questioned me. I nodded, slowly. Concern washed over his face. He walked over to me and crouched down in front of me and took my hands into his. My heartbeat skyrocketed. "Bonnie, just say it. I won't judge you." He promised, gently. I closed my eyes in relief. He says that now…

"I wouldn't be here unless it was this bad." I started. His grip on my hands tightened. My eyes flickered to his and I knew that I had his undivided attention. My heart skipped a beat. His gaze never left mine. "I'm not exactly the most experienced person, but it's been a while since…" My voice tailed off and I had to look away from Stefan.

"It's okay, Bonnie." He told me.

"I slept with Jeremy once, before I knew he was seeing ghosts and that he was still hung up on his ex-girlfriends. We've… fooled around, but I haven't done much else… Lately, with everything I've been so stressed out. I haven't been able to… I can't…" I struggled to say what I was trying to tell him. "I'm on edge. It's all I think about, Stefan. I can't get myself off and I can't stop thinking about sex." I finally finished. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I didn't know who else to come to."

"Bonnie, hey, look at me." He tried. After a minute of blushing profusely, I forced my eyes open. My gaze landed on him. To his credit, he was laughing or even smiling. He still looked just as serious as before. "How long has it been like this?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Months," I replied. He nodded.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered. His voice was gentle, but there was something else laced in his words that I couldn't quite put my finger on. For the briefest second, I felt relieved. He doesn't think I'm a basket-case.

"Please? Unless it's too weird, then I understand. I know that you and Elena didn't really end well…"

"I'm over Elena. She moved on. She's not an issue." He admitted. I looked at him in surprise, but nodded. "You said that you've only been intimate with a man once?" He pressed. I looked away, uncomfortable again.

"I've only had sex once."

"Bonnie, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I just… I can help you. That's why you came here; isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded. "What do you want to happen, right now?"

"I want to stop feeling like this. I _**need**_ to feel someone else. I trust you, Stefan. I just, I just… I don't want to over-think this. I want to forget about everything else, right now. I just want to get lost in this." I whispered.

I didn't have time to say or think about anything else. Stefan cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. My lips tingled and I knew that it wasn't just the contact with someone else that was doing it. It was Stefan. I can feel it.

I kissed him back and he picked me up. I gripped his waist with my legs and deepened the kiss. My shoes were off and I was working on his shirt. He laid me back on the couch and pulled off his shirt. I bit my lip. His front is just as hot as his back. I slipped out of my jacket and let it fall to the floor. He kept his jeans on and I stood up to meet him.

Our lips came together and his hands slid under my shirt. He worked it off and I traced his muscles with my fingers. He started working on my neck and I moaned. He pulled away and I saw his eyes darken and veins spread onto his face. I stared and traced them, softly. He didn't make any move to stop me.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him, harder than before. He unbuttoned my jeans and then they were on the floor. He grabbed my ass and I whimpered. He started on his own jeans, but stopped.

"Bonnie, do you want this? Tell me to stop if you don't." He asked me. My eyes flickered to his and then down his body. I bit my lip and let out a guttural noise in the back of my throat.

"I want you, Stefan." I told him, softly. He didn't waste any more time. Our clothes were on the floor and we lying on top of them.

He pinned me to the ground and his fingers found my core. He pulled off my panties and started massaging my nub. I groaned and my back arched. It's been so long since anyone's touched me. I knew it wouldn't take long. I was already close. He moved his lips onto mine and did something sinful with his fingertips and I was gone. I was shooting through ecstasy.

"Bonnie," he rasped. I looked up at him, still trying and failing to control my breathing. "We don't have to keep going." He gave me an out. I shook my head.

"I don't want to stop."

"If you change your mind…"

"I won't." I told him, as I rolled my hips against his. He hissed and the rest of our clothes came off. There wasn't any foreplay. He was inside of me without warning. I whined and shuddered at his size. He waited a minute, before starting to move. I clutched his back and did my best to move with him.

Everything blurred together and left me with a burning need to release. Stefan moved faster with reckless abandon. He must be close. We moved harder and I felt him hit something amazing. I grunted and purred when he kept hitting that spot. He maneuvered a hand against my clit and started rolling it in between his fingers.

"Fuck," I purred. He nuzzled my neck. His lips just made everything so much hotter. I felt his teeth scrape against my skin, careful not to cut me. Soon, I was close, so close. The way he was moving, I knew he was, too. "Do it." I gasped. He didn't. "Bite me, Stefan." I breathed and he did. As soon as his teeth sank into my neck, I started to clench around him. I screamed and my orgasm swallowed me. He groaned and I knew that I took him with me.

We stayed tangled up in each other, for a while. I pushed his chest and moved from underneath of him. I sat up and leaned against the couch. I closed my eyes and felt relaxed for the first time in fucking ages.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me, still lying on the floor, in front of the fireplace. I nodded.

"I'm great. Thank you."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," I promised him. He seemed satisfied by my answer, because he didn't ask me anything else. "Can I shower?" I asked him. He sat up and nodded.

"You can shower in my room." He told me. I gave him a soft smile. He stood up and helped me to my feet. I bent down to collect my things, when he stopped me. "You don't need those. I've already seen you without them." He reminded me. I blushed.

"Fine, but after the shower, I'm getting dressed."

"Did you want to shower alone or with company?"

* * *

After the shower, I stole a shirt from Stefan and a pair of boxers. I ended up spending the rest of the day with him. He made me dinner and we drank and talked.

"Did earlier take care of your needs?" He asked me.

"It did."

"So, you won't need my services again?"

"I didn't say that."

"Do you want them?"

"Are you offering?"

"Yes."

"Who am I to turn down an attractive man?"

"The others won't like this." He pointed out. I sighed.

"The others can go fuck themselves. They'll have other things to worry about. Give it a week and there will be something big and bad that comes to town and threatens everyone's existence." I teased. He laughed.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Stefan declared, raising his glass to me. I giggled.

"It's the start of a beautiful something." I agreed, touching my glass with his. It definitely is.

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you.  
Don't be scared; I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more.  
Don't even talk about the consequence, 'cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me._

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think, 'cause you're the only one on who's on my mind.  
I'll never, ever let you leave me.  
I'll try to stop time forever; never wanna hear you say goodbye, bye, bye._

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much, that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched, right now.  
Need you so much, somehow I can't forget you.  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.'  
~*.*~_

* * *

**A/N: Another smutty one-shot, because I can't help myself. I've had the title of this sitting in an empty Word document for months now, and thought I should actually write something for it. **

**Review?  
-Anneryn **


End file.
